


Scarf

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [19]
Category: D.Gray Man
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Short, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi always has a scarf on, but there's one scarf you never see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

"What can I get him, what can I get him,"  the exorcist thought to herself. She thought of all the things this particular person liked, but he had most. Besides, she wanted to get him something special. She wanted to get him something he'd use   everyday...

As she imagined him with his red hair, his eye patch, and then his clothes, it hit her like her kicks hit the Akumas.

"I'll get him a scarf!" Lenalee declared happily.

The scarf she finally decided on was nothing special, just a simple red cloth with little strings sticking out at the ends, but she added some electric blue stitching to the edges and his initials in gold on both ends.

It was simple but it came from her heart, and that's all that mattered to Lavi. He didn't always wear his scarf, but he  _did_  always keep it near his heart.


End file.
